The forgotten god
by lakumix
Summary: Perseus is son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. This is a story of how Perseus will live as a god. Will he save the word or does he want revenge for all the wrong done to him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I am son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. Kind of the forgotten son actually… But that doesn't matter. I'm here to tell you a story, and a story I shall tell.

I was born sometime before counting. I was born to be a god and I lived a happy childhood… for two months. After two months a godling is "full-grown" and my father brought me to Olympus for the first time. There my domains would be discovered and given to me.

The place was so beautiful – though I liked the undersea palace also. There were so many happy gods and nymphs and satyrs and Zeus knows what else. They were living and happy and you almost could smell the love and happiness in the air. I walked beside my father and towards the throne room.

I was busy looking all around so I didn't really notice that we were already climbing stairs up to the throne room. When we arrived, Father grew his normal size and sat in his throne. Other goods were there also, in their full-size. Zeus didn't look too happy, so I decided if I want to keep all my body parts exactly where they are now, I should be polite.

So I bowed and said "King Zeus." He looked a bit happier after that, there was kind glow in his eyes. Or maybe I just imagined it all. "Young Perseus." Yes. I know. Horrible name. But I have to live with that and my mother decided my name so I won't complain. I decided to stay quiet but I nodded to show that yes, I am Perseus, and I'm listening.

"Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite." He looked thoughtful. I bowed a little, yes, still me. "You are here to get your domains and start working as a god." Did he think that I was stupid or something? My father stared Zeus not-so-approvingly. "Indeed." I decided to open my mouth. He looked at me a little angry. Gods, I will never understand Zeus, I thought. "You have to let your god form to take the best of you for a couple of minutes so we can discover your domains and secret animals." I nodded, showing that I understand, still. I'm not stupid, you know.

I was just about to close my eyes when there were three dark flashes of light. I opened my eyes fast seeing the new people. They were all looking the same, maybe they were triplets or something? I hesitantly bowed when I saw all other gods to do so also, even Zeus. "Rise, Olympians." The three said in unison. "My Lady Fates, what brings you to Olympus?" Zeus asked politely when everyone were sitting straight and looking at the Fates. Was there fear in their eyes?

"We are here to declare Lord Perseus' domains." They stated calmly. Others in the room – me included – looked as shocked as a god could possibly be. I came back to my senses fast though. "What do I own the honor?" I asked and bowed to the three ladies. They looked at me with their old and all-knowing eyes. "We have big plans for you in the future. We must make sure you will gain all your rightful domains." Every god in the throne room looked at me. My father looked a little scared and… proud? I bowed again and the Fates stepped closer to me. One of them – I didn't really know who was who; I was two months old for Zeus' sake! – put a finger on my forehead. It tickled. A lot. I was trying to hold in my laughter and I saw the other two Fates look at me amused.

When the finger moved from my forehead I sighed from relieve. Gods looked at me funny. "All hail Lord Perseus, god of the tides, emotions, loyalty, kindness, future and heroes." All looked shocked at me. Then they bowed to me, recognizing me. I felt like someone was using me as their needle pillow… But it didn't really hurt. After the feeling of the needles was gone I felt so much stronger than before. It felt right. The Fates looked at me and smiled and they were surrounded by a light blue color. That color meant proud, I was pretty sure. "Your symbol shall be a dragon, though they don't exist in this realm. The sacred animals shall be a wolf and a lion. Your flower shall be Phlox." I was speechless. I didn't really know anything about dragons, but wolfs and lions were pack animals and loyal to the pack… At least I thought this might be right. "Make us proud, Lord Perseus." Then they vanished. I was shocked. The Fates were not supposed to favor or like anyone, ever. Yet they showed kindness to me. I was pretty sure because after the light blue light color around them, they might like me even if only a one fraction.

Silence was thick in the throne room after the Fates. I looked at Father, and I saw that he was surrounded by light blue also, but with hints of light purple. Fear? Zeus was surrounded with almost black purple. That would be envy and hatred. The other gods were surrounded with some light colors, meaning they didn't have any ill will towards me.

I bowed again and opened my mouth. "Lord Zeus, is there anything else?" He looked at me sharply and I got an impression that he was looking for something. "No. You shall go with your Father and have a weapon." He said. Then: "Council dismissed." Zeus disappeared with a huge lightning and big noise. Other gods looked at me and smiled, some of them even congratulated me. I thanked them politely. After some time Father was standing before me with a huge grin in his face. "Come, my boy. We shall find a weapon which is not totally useless." Then we walked around Olympus and my father cursed that we didn't have a god of forges or anything like that. I smiled and agreed.

Finally we found a weapon for me. It was a beautiful sword. It was thin and fast as lightning. It was made from celestial bronze and some other metal, which I didn't remember. Some say that the Fates got that for me. When I touched the sword's hilt, it began to glow and I could feel some of my powers to combine with it. But I didn't feel weak, I felt complete. My dad saw this and said that this is the symbol of my power with the dragon, and that this weapon would be mine the same way the trident was my father's.

I spent the next ten years mastering my sword skills and the god powers. After the years I really was a master with any sword, not just with my own. And I could do god things easily without tiring myself a bit. And because I was the god of heroes, I wasn't bound to the ancient laws like other gods. I also was pretty good with bow and arrow – better than my father at least. I mastered throwing knives. Yes I was a poor archer but that doesn't mean that I can't aim and hit the target. It was the bow's fault, I decided.

When I moved away from the underwater palace, my parents had another child. They named the child Triton. I visited there often and saw how Triton grow day by day. He was handsome, like me, but unlike me he liked more his tail appearance. I preferred my legs. He didn't come to the land but gods what a womanizer he was. I think there isn't a single sea nymph who Triton wouldn't have flirted with – and/or more. After a while Father named him the heir to the throne of Poseidon. I wasn't mad like I maybe should be. But I was very busy with my own domains and Triton didn't really got any new ones, just an assistant to our father so to say.

More Olympians were been born, Artemis and Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Ares and Dionysius. Hestia and Hades lost their thrones on Olympus. I was mad at my father from not arguing with Zeus more about that, but my hate didn't last very long. I was too loyal to my father. So I visited with the two oldest gods regularly. Hestia was like a little sister to me. That's because she chose her appearance to be an eight-year-old kid. She was warm to me and we loved each other in a sisterly way, of course. I was the only one to help Hestia to try to keep the Olympians away from each other's throats.

I also went to the underworld – mostly in winters when Persephone was not around – to keep company to my uncle. I remember the first time I went there in an attempt to cheer my uncle up.

_Flashback _

I went to Charon in some faraway place in Greece and asked to see his Lord. He agreed after some drachmas and sailed me to the underworld. I didn't really find it as a creepy place. Underworld was maybe the most important peace in the cycle of life. Where else would the dead go? I made my way to my uncle's throne room. I noticed that it was very similar to Olympus though much darker.

Uncle Hades was in a bad mood. I noticed some odd faces in my uncle's clothes but didn't say anything.

"Uncle Hades", I said and bowed.

"What do you want, son of Poseidon?" He asked me very bitterly. I was a little taken aback by this.

"Why would I want something?" I asked, confused. Hades' glare softened a bit and his aura wasn't so hateful anymore. His colors started to became brighter.

"Then, what are you doing here?" He asked and kept his glare on me.

"You are family, uncle, and no family should be thrown away and left alone, no matter what." Hades looked like he didn't believe a word I was saying, but his emotions gave him away. His colors started to become silver, which meant gratefulness.

"Though, I brought you something." I said and showed him a basket which had been behind me. He raised an eyebrow and I took off the blanket covering the basket.

In the basket was a little three headed pitch black dog. It was sleeping and looked happy. Hades looked the dog and his glare softened. "I thought you could use some company… And someone to keep the intruders away", I said, winking. Hades flashed me a rarely seen smile. Hi took the basked and patted the dog a little. "What is his name?" He asked after a while. "It is yours to decide, uncle." I said, smiling a little. Hades smiled at me and said: "He shall be named Cerberus, my watch dog." He smiled and patted the dog some more. Cerberus raised his head and his tail started to go from side to side. It licked Hades' hand a bit and then fell asleep again.

_Flashback end_

I also met a lot of my half-brothers and sisters. It amazed me how unfaithful Poseidon really was… I was glad my mother didn't know that there were so many of them. As a god of heroes, I lived in an area which was easy to get to. But the house I lived in was a little harder to get to. I lived in a small Greece town and there were many temples honoring me. It was also near the sea. But the house was on a mountain and the climb was hard. That is because I wanted the heroes to show some effort if they wanted to see me. Some came because they needed a shelter, some because they wanted my blessing – which I only gave to those who earned it, not to those who wanted more power. Some came because they wanted me to master them with a sword and some just wanted to see me.

So, I was pretty much top-ten in the most honored god- list. After a while my temples begun to spread all around Greece and some towns had more than one temple of mine. I had dedicated my life to help those in need and that is why I was so popular with mortals, too. I tried to help them too, maybe just a little but it would have broken my heart if I didn't do anything. But when my temples became very popular and the temples were bigger and more amazing and the best architectures at that time wanted to do more beautiful temples to me than the last, Zeus became very angry. I guess he didn't feel like he got enough respect.

People didn't really notice though. And when I was more admired than Zeus, all hell broke loose. Lightings destroyed the biggest and the most beautiful temples of mine into ashes, some were other vice crashed or something else happened. I saved many people from getting fried but that didn't help the situation at all. People were scared and angry to Zeus, so they worshipped me more. One by one they brought their sacrifices to Zeus to me. I was were grateful but I was also scared. Who knows what an angry king of the gods can do.

One morning I was sitting outside my house in the only grassy area on the mountain. Some of my students were already sparring or eating breakfast. It was cloudy and it didn't foreshadow anything good. All of the sudden Hermes flashed beside me. The students stopped what they were doing and bowed to the god of the messengers. "Lord Hermes", I said, bowing. Though I was very popular among mortals and all, I was just a minor god. I really don't understand why because I really was stronger than most of the Olympians.

"Perseus", Hermes said. He looked nervous. "Do you want to sit?" I asked and offered him my own seat. He shook his head. "Okay… Is there a reason you are here? We haven't talk in a long time." I said a little angry. I was friends with most of the Olympians and Hermes was one of my friends. He gulped a little and then cleared his throat. "Hm… Yes indeed. I can explain!" He suddenly blurted out. I raised my eyebrows. He was just about to continue when I raised my hand to show him to hold on. Then I turned to my students. "Please, can we have some privacy?" All of them bowed and rushed out, though I could see how curious they were. In a short amount of time they were all inside, peeking from the windows. Hermes was full of anxiety and fear and anger. I was confused.

"Yes?" I said turning back to Hermes.

"See… Father, I mean Zeus, informed us, um, _kindly_ that we should be paying more attention to our responsibilities than chit chatting with some minor god…" Hermes said, not meeting my eye. But he didn't need to, I was god of emotions after all. I could tell easily that he was ashamed. "I see." I stated. "Now, if you are not here to chit chat, then what do you want?" I think my time with Uncle Hades is affecting me…

"Zeus wants to talk to you." He blurted out nervously. I was sure I looked very confused but I nodded nonetheless. No one defies king of the gods. "Now." Hermes said and flashed out. I sighed and teleported after him to Mt. Olympus. The place was as beautiful as always but I could feel the anger and nervousness in the air.

I walked to the throne room and herd noises behind it. I knocked on the door four times and all noises were shushed. Then I heard Zeus' commanding tone, telling me to enter. I opened the doors and stepped in. I walked to the center of the huge room and bowed.

"Perseus", Zeus said my name like it was a curse. I looked up confused. I could see how angry and jealous Zeus was, how angry my father was, I'd say he was furious and all the other Olympians felt shame for some reason. "Yes?" I asked, looking in the eyes of the king. "From now on you shall be casted out from Olympus."

At first I was shocked, then I was angry, then so many emotions hit me I didn't know what I was supposed to feel. "What?" I finally managed to choke out.

"You heard me."

"Why am I casted out?" said, now angry.

Zeus looked me in my eyes, pouring into my soul. "No one, I mean no one, makes a fool out of me!" He said so angry that the skies were covered with thunderclouds. It began to blow very hard and I could only imagine what it destroyed on the Earth.

"You shall never come back." Stated Zeus. I was just opening my big mouth when Apollo interrupted me by gasping very loud. As I looked at him I was really taken aback. He didn't have any emotions. I mean zero. I looked at him, shocked. "Apollo?" I heard Artemis say from the other side of the room. "Why he doesn't have emotions?" I managed to ask in shaking voice. All eyes were once again on me. "What?" Artemis said anger in her voice. Then we were again shushed when Apollo opened his mouth:

"_By casting loyalty out of Olympus  
Has the faith now sealed  
The child of the hero  
Shall decide the faith of all  
Fall or rise of the Olympians._"

Silence filled the room. Everyone was trying to comprehend what Apollo just said. "What was that?" I demanded. My father looked at me, shame clear. "He has been made god of prophesies." Now I was mad. I thought this was my family, but they didn't even care enough to tell me something like that. Then Athena just _had_ to make the day better. "A child of Perseus shall decide the faith?!" It was like a _SNAP! _and then Zeus was out of his trance along Apollo. "Huh… What just happened?" Apollo said looking around. Then he noticed the stiff atmosphere.

Zeus looked at me and I almost heard a _click_ when Zeus lightning started to shake Olympus. "GET HIM!" He boomed, pointing at me. I had enough time to think _Oh shit! _when Ares jumped on me. I sidestepped with some difficulty and then teleported away before anyone else could catch me. On the ground everything was just chaos. It was raining and lighting was shot out of the skies with no pauses. Water was everywhere and some cities were underwater for sure. People were screaming. I could hear their pleas in my head to help them… I let couple of tears to fall.

I tried to control the water, to calm it down. It worked for a while and I started to run. All of the Olympians knew where I had teleported. There was only one thought in my head: _Please let them be alive. _

I was running on the streets of a big city and there was no people. The usually busy streets were now empty. Everyone were closed up on their houses. I ran as fast as I could. When I realized that Zeus wanted to catch me so I could not have the kid, or so I concluded anyway, I had to hurry to save my daughter.

But I was too late. When I arrived on their street there was a huge fire. _NO! _was the only thing in my head when I ran to the house. I had to use all my concentration to get to the small living room. There I saw something which made my hart stop for a moment.

My beautiful love was on the ground, bleeding, obviously with Hades already. I felt tears fall on my face both because of the loss and the smoke. Then I saw my thirteen-year-old daughter coughing and bleeding beside her mother. I ran to her, grabbed her and teleported away.

We were on a clearing on a forest, far away from the sea and hidden under the trees. "No, no, no, my beautiful Hannah." I cried out. Her heart was beating, but she was dying. She looked at me and I saw her tears run down her beautiful face. "Fa…ther", she whispered with some difficulty. I shushed her fast. "Please, rest honey." She nodded. I didn't have enough hope left and I felt myself to shake. "Apollo please… Please heal her." I prayed and begged for some time. But nothing was happening. No one was going to help me. I didn't have the knowledge to heal her by myself. I felt, for the first time in my life, totally helpless and hopeless.

"Hannah, dear." She opened her eyes when she heard my voice. I saw her aura, it was pained. My baby was in pain. I concentrated and took the pain away from her. She sighed from happiness and started to relax. Now I felt her pain as my own added to my previous pain. I felt like screaming. My skin was burning, my heart was shattered to many pieces and I couldn't breathe properly. "I love you." I whispered to her ear when she closed her eyes one last time.

When her heart stopped, my world ended. She was killed cruelly and because of me. I killed her. I should have been faster. It was my entire fault.

I hugged her for a long time and cried more than ever before. Even when I was basically dog food and I was three weeks in Apollo's hospital, I hadn't cried this much. I think all the times I have cried couldn't beat this combined. I was hollow inside I didn't see any happiness in the world anymore.

I fetched Hannah's mother's body. It was almost only ash, but I took her anyway. I wanted to give them a proper burial. It was my fault. Every time my heart beat it shattered more if that was possible.

After the burial and some alone time I headed to my home. But when I got there it was empty. It was as if there has been no one. All of my students gone without a trace. Maybe it was good Zeus wouldn't kill them now that I wasn't their teacher anymore. And I could still hear the prayers and pleas in my head when my temples were torn apart and people worshipping me faced misfortune. I could feel how everything connected to me was fast disappearing. In only fifteen hours, there was no trace that I ever existed.

And I couldn't take revenge because I was loyal. Nothing much connected me to the Earth anymore. I could almost feel myself fading, slowly, but surely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all from reviews! They really warmed my heart.**

**And to answer to the Guest's question: I don't think Percy will go to camp, at least not permanently.**

**Thanks for everyone!**

* * *

I was so depressed. I was on the run, Zeus ordered Artemis to get me and bring me back to Olympus so I couldn't meet mortals. Not that I did that much now days. It had been two years since everything I had was lost… In the mortal world I had never existed.

I was camping in a big forest somewhere in France. It was a bright night and the moon was shining beautifully. At least Artemis was happy. I had lit up a small campfire and I was tired. I wasn't as powerful as I was some time ago and I needed more sleep. But Artemis was on my trail, had been all of the year. I was amazed that I had been able to avoid her this long.

But of course my luck was running short. Just when I was falling asleep beside a tree I heard a familiar horn… Artemis and her hunters! I panicked and stood up faster than I thought possible. I had just enough time to pick up my broken back on the ground when I heard a noise of an arrow. It missed me by just few millimeters. I didn't have enough time to look where it came from when my feet were already running away.

My feet beat the ground in fast phase. But I wasn't the god of running or forest for that matter. Sure, I was flexible and my agility was amazing but so was Artemis'. She was the god of the wild so of course she catch up with me. "Perseus, stop!" She yelled pointing her bow at me. I decided it was best to stop, I wouldn't get away. I turned around to look at her.

She was surrounded by ugly green color, which meant shame and torment. "Artemis", my voice was hoarse and she flinched just the slightest bit. "I am fading, Artemis." I said pain in my voice. I could feel more of my essence to leave me when I said that. Artemis looked horrified. "No you're not. You are just trying to get away." She said and grab her bow tighter. I laughed. It sounded so… wrong. Like the sound didn't belong. And from Artemis' colors I could tell that she knew I was fading too. "No god can last long when you don't have anything to live for." I said and I sounded old, way older than I was.

She hesitated at first. "Just let me go. Tell them that I was fading and you had no choice but to leave." I knew that she didn't want to. I was basically there whenever Artemis needed a shoulder to cry on or a training partner aside from Apollo. She was my little sister.

"Perseus…" She said her voice pained.

"Please, Artemis. For old times' sake."

She slowly lowered her bow. The forest went quiet when she thought of what I said. I saw that she wanted to let me go, but she didn't want to disappoint her father. In the end, she nodded. I almost didn't believe my eyes. Then I smiled the best I could. It wasn't very warm or a happy smile, but a smile anyhow.

"Thank you, little sister." I said and she smiled to me. "So I think this is good bye." She said sadly. I nodded and smiled sadly. Then I ran between the trees away from her.

* * *

I was pretty sure that when Artemis let me go all Olympus swore on the river Styx never to mention me aloud again because I started fading faster after some time. I was living in Russia and I was pretty sure that this was it. When I raised my hand, it looked more like hazy thing than a real hand. I sighed and sat down in my small wooden cabin. There was only one small room which included a fireplace, a bed and a table with one chair. Nothing much but I didn't really need much anyway.

I closed my eyes and was ready to let go when three dark flashes of light were inside the cabin. My eyes shot open and I saw the lady Fates. My eyes dilated and the three of them chuckled. "Perseus, it is not your time to go." They said in unison. "I don't really have anything to do here anymore, do I?" I asked a bit sarcastically after I bowed.

"That's why we are here. We need you at your full power in the future." They said and then shut up. I was confused and waited for them to continue.

"Your symbol of power is a dragon alongside with your sword. But your sword is not anymore enough to keep you from fading, so we brought you a gift."

I was confused but excited. "You brought be a dragon?" I asked, my disbelieve clear in my voice.

"See, son of Poseidon. You are not as stupid as you claim."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you just tell a joke, my ladies?" I asked in disbelieve once again.

They just chuckled and left with a flash. When my eyes adapted back to the dark I saw a small basket on the table. I walked towards it. The basket was very similar to the one I brought Cerberus to Hades. I raised the cloth and peeked inside. There was the cutest thing ever curled up and sleeping. It was a very small dragon, probably a baby. She had sea green colored and it had mini scales along its body. And don't ask me why I knew it was a she, I just felt a strong connection with her.

It opened it eyes when I touched it. Its eyes were pitch black with some white circling it. I was just patting it when she looked right into my eyes, pouring to my soul, or at least I felt like it. Then it moved its head so that she touched my hand with her nose. There was a blinding flash of pure black, and when it was gone I heard a voice in my head.

_Hello, Master. I have been waiting for you._

First I was confused but after a couple of milliseconds I realized it was the dragon before me speaking. "Um… Hi." I said shyly. She snarled a little. _That's all you can come up with? _She asked in total shock. I laughed now, she had temper. "I'm sorry, how impolite I am. What is your name?"

_Please, now you are just too formal. But anyhow, my name is Emerald._

Well yeah, that made sense. She was green colored at least. "Beautiful name you have there." I said and ii got the impression she smiled. Could I read dragons? Well at least I spoke dragon… Or Emerald spoke English. _Master-_ I didn't give her a chance to continue. "Please, call me Perseus, not master." I commanded. She looked at me with her amazing eyes and nodded a little. _Awesome name you have there, PERSEUS. _She said my name with utter disbelieve. _I'll just call you… Percy._

I couldn't believe my ears. I laughed a little. "Percy?! And that any better?" She showed me her teeth and I knew she was laughing at me. _Yes it is. Perseus is too long and I know many people named Perseus-_ I looked at her and didn't believe a word. _Okay, okay, master. You are the first human I've met. But I'm sure no else is called Percy._

"Yes, and I'm sure there is a reason for that." I said still smiling. Emerald was just too cute.

_Awww come on Master!_

I looked her with the best death glare I could muster. Thank you Hades for teaching me…

_Oh right! I totally meant Percy… _I couldn't help it, I laughed.

When we had chatted a while I realized that I looked solid again. And I felt so much stronger. "Emerald, I think you just saved my life."

She raised her head to look at me. _The same goes for you, Percy._ She said before falling asleep. I wondered what she meant by that, but I decided to let her sleep. Emerald changed my life and I was happy that she did.

* * *

_**Time skip: Few thousand years**_

So I and Emerald have literally went around the world. We have been in almost every country and I think I had more fun than I did with the gods. Along the way Emerald grew… a lot. I think she was easily over ten meters when she was at full-size. Thank gods she could control her appearance! And right now she was a beautiful emerald ring in my middle finger. I was drinking some tea (Yeah, I got addicted to tea when we were in India) and draw circles on the ring. On my wrist was an old looking watch, which actually was my reliable and loyal sword, which I named the Dragon.

_Aww Percy that tickles! Stop that if you don't want to be killed by a dragon! _She hissed at me. I chuckled but stopped touching the ring. I heard a sigh of relieve in my head and I couldn't help but smile.

We were at the moment in some small café in Boston. Emerald said that I was a stalker and I had to admit… In this case I may be.

See, I saw this woman who looked so much like Hannah's mother that I couldn't help myself. I got curious. She was beautiful, curly dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was kind of small, not very tall and she enjoyed sports, that's for sure. This was her usual café and she came here after work in some company that I wasn't so interested in. _Here she comes Percy!_ Emerald could be so much like Aphrodite at times. I was sure that she was sighing happily and watching me and her. And maybe singing some sweet love song in her head.

I turned my head and saw her. She was as beautiful as usual. It was summer and I could see her beautiful a little tanned legs. Her hair was long and framed her head perfectly. At first I was thinking that she was the reborn Fiona (Hannah's mother), but Hades ensured me that she was still in Elysium. Yeah, that's the other thing. I stayed in contact with Hades because we were both casted out from Olympus… I didn't saw Hestia much because she still lived in Olympus.

But anyway, back to the point. She was just walking to the counter when I decided to make a move. She seemed positive and happy person. And when I first was within meters from her, she was like a magnet to me. She was kind and loyal and I couldn't resist her after that.

"Hey there." I said and smiled at her. I heard Emerald's sighing in my head. She turned her blue eyes on me. And almost immediately her eyes got brighter and she was happier judging by her colors. "Hey! I have seen you here before, right?" Her voice was like music to my ears… Yes, I'm getting more stalkerish by the minute. "Um, yeah. And I couldn't help but notice you too." I said, now grinning. She smiled warmly at me but turned her head away when the counter asked what she would like to take. She ordered a coffee and a vanilla muffin. "Please, let me pay this for you." I said when her order was up.

"What? No! I just met you." She said, but she was happy I offered, I could tell. I smiled at her. "I insist." I said and took out my wallet. It was full of money, yes, I'm so not broke. I think I might be one of the richest people in Boston. I saw her eye me suspiciously. I smiled innocently and a little shyly at her and after that she gave in. "Thank you." She said when I paid for the coffee and muffin. "It was nothing, really." I told her happily. "But for repayment, would you sit with me?" I asked her a little afraid of the answer. She looked in my eyes for a second before she smiled. "Sure."

I smiled back and headed to my table next to the window. "Tea, huh?" She asked, eyebrows raised. I looked at her when she sat down and smiled. "Yes, much better than coffee." I said and took a sip.

_Don't be so formal. Just be romantic. _Emerald started to guide me. She watches way too much romantic movies. "Emerald, we are not in a date." I said in my head a little amused. She heard me perfectly but tried to ignore me.

"I don't even know your name!" The woman before me said after a minute of comfortable silence. I smiled at her and raised my hand. "Call me Percy." I said and smiled. She took my hand and answered for the question which had been bugging me for so long. "Nelly."

"Beautiful name, Nelly." I said and smiled again. She laughed a little. "Thanks. Is Percy a short from something?"

"Yes… My real name is Perseus." She looked at me amused. "What?"

She started to laugh. "No wonder you go by name Percy."

"Hey!" I said, not really offended. She just smiled and drank her coffee.

_Woman has taste, it was I after all who named you Percy instead of Perseus._

I tried to ignore Emerald and decided to get to know Nelly better. I was falling for her. Hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading this story!**

* * *

"_He needs to be punished!" I boomed from my throne. Everyone looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "You can't be serious!" Poseidon shouted from his throne. _

"_Did something hit you in the head, Father?" Apollo asked, a little worried._

"_Don't be stupid! Nothing hit me! I am just telling the facts here, that's all." Apollo rolled his eyes and I glared at him._

"_What has Perseus done? Nothing!" Athena sided with him also._

_I gritted my teeth "He may want the title king of the gods now that he is more powerful than me."_

_Hera laughed from beside me. "Now you are just being incredibly stupid. He is the god of loyalty!" Everyone agreed with her. Even Ares. Now I was even madder. "And that would be perfect for him if he would be the king! He would gain so much loyalty. That would make him even more powerful!" _

"_Zeus you are now talking about my son. I refuse to listen to this!_" _Poseidon boomed. "I feel like YOU are more loyal to him than to me!" I shot back. I could feel still all eyes on me. They seemed to say "he's gone insane" or "is the king of gods this childish?" But I didn't really care. Gritting my teeth I glared Poseidon the best I could. Which seemed to work._

"_I am loyal to you, brother. But he is still my son and family comes first." _

"_Then show it to me." I said as calm as I could manage._

"_Show what?" Hermes asked from his throne. "That you are loyal to me and not to the son of Poseidon."_

"_Father, isn't it enough for you that we haven't talked to him in ages! And he IS our friend!" Hermes continued. But I just shook my head. "You just had to pay more attention to your duties. I didn't ask you to lessen your gossip-time with him because of this."_

"_Father, you know that's not true." Artemis said with cheerless laugh. I knew she was angry with me for not letting anyone to contact him anymore. I knew she missed him, they always had fun together. And I didn't want her to be angry._

"_Just… Let's banish him for a week or so. With this you have proven yourself to me and you don't have to face my wrath. When he comes back he can show he is loyal to us, too." Everyone was silent for a while. I knew that they didn't want to agree with this. I sighed and said: "And when this is over, you can all socialize with him again all you want without me interfering." This seemed to brighten up their moods. And I knew I have been pain in their asses ever since Perseus began to have more and more power._

"_Only for a week?" Apollo asked as if suspecting something. "Yes… But we won't tell him that so that we see if he truly is loyal." I knew no one really wanted to agree with me, but they wanted back their peace. "All in favor?" I asked and most of the Olympians raised their hands. I smiled wickedly. "Great! And now, everyone swear on river Styx that no one will tell him about this." When everyone had reluctantly sworn, I ordered Hermes to get him._

_When they Hermes returned and everyone saw his face, I felt remorse and guilt float from everyone. Was I doing the wrong thing? But at that moment Perseus stepped in and my rage surfaced._

I woke up from my short dream. It was like a nightmare. How could I have been that stupid? At least I was not the only one to blame, others agreed with my stupid, oh so stupid, plan. And of course that was the best time Apollo had to have a not-so-promising prophesy. The one that said that Perseus' child would be a key to destroying or rising of Olympus. I was so mad then that I couldn't think properly.

When Perseus got away from Ares, I was beyond mad. Other gods tried to reason with me, but it only made things worse. In my madness I destroyed everything that reminded me of Perseus. Everything. I send Ares to retrieve his students and teach them if he wanted. And I destroyed the only woman he had loved after such a long time and his first daughter without any hesitation. I had so much remorse now.

Then when I finally got Artemis to hunt him and bring him back, it was too late. He was mad and hid from us and I must admit, he was good. For two years he hid before Artemis got to him. And when she did, it was too late. She came crying to the throne room and told us that he had faded. I felt like someone shoved guilt up in my ass. I felt so guilty and in my guilt, I ordered that no one was to speak about him again. Everyone swore to river Styx after they had yelled at me for destroying everything he had. For I was the cause he was forced into fading. Poseidon was beyond mad and he didn't talk to me for next seventeen years properly. I ordered every god to swear so that no one would know how huge mistake I have made.

I wanted this all to go away.


	4. Chapter 4

I was listening what my master was doing for I could see anything. Everything because of this stupid ring form. Though I was an awesome ring.

He was talking to the woman he fall in love with for like the millionth time. They were on a date right now, it was their third. I was on the edge of tears. He had found someone else other than me. He did not do a lot of socializing with people when we went around the world. I was proud of Percy. He was facing his fears.

I fall asleep listening to their happy talk. The dream got me back to the time I had just arrived to my master, the one I had been waiting for.

_**Dream**_

"_I am going to kill him!_" _Percy shouted. I had just arrived couple of weeks before and Percy had his powers back. He was extremely powerful. "How I could not see it? I am the god of future after all…" I watched him pace in the front of me. We were in a forest somewhere in Russia. I was glad we left the horrible cabin._

Percy, you can't kill him _I adviced._

"_Oh, I WILL find a way to kill a god…" He murmured and it didn't promise any good. Percy was one to always keep his promises._

I didn't mean that. Of course you would find a way. No, I meant that you CAN'T_! I said loud enough to get him to stop. He looked at me hatred in his eyes._

"_What do you mean? He killed my daughter! And the woman I loved. He was trying to kill me!" Percy shouted. He was angry and I could feel how people in a nearby village got angry, too. They were shouting at each other and some were broking things which names I didn't know. Not that I cared much._

It's not the right time. And he did not try to fade you. Check the future if you don't believe me. _I said. Percy looked at me like he would kill me, too. I flinched a bit back, I was still a small dragon after all. Not as scary and big as my father was-_

"_What do you mean 'it's not the right time'?" Percy said pulling me out of my thoughts. "You already told me that I can't teleport anywhere because they would detect me." He said with a bitter voice. I looked at him with all the sympathy I could muster._

Percy, I know what I said. The gods think you faded. You really don't want to let them to know you actually still are here. Trust me. You will get you revenge.

_He looked at me but not really at me for a minute before nodding. He must have checked the future and seen, how much innocent lives were at stake if he would start a war now. "Fine, I trust you. I can wait." He said and dropped to the ground. He looked tired and I flew next to him, putting my head on his lap. _Thank you, Master. _I said as she patted my head. "Don't call me that…" He murmured before his hand was still and realized that he had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes too and drifted off._

I woke up when I felt a tickling feeling. I always got it when Percy draws circles on the ring, which was me. I started to laugh before I realized that this was not Percy. The hand was much softer and smaller. I realized that the woman was holding me.

"Thank you, Percy. I had fun as always with you." She kissed his lips, I could tell, still tickling me. I couldn't hold it any longer. The kisses continued before I shouted: _She's tickling me! HAH this for is so HAHA not going to last!_

"Don't you dare!" Percy shouted to me, braking the kiss fast but not fast enough. I couldn't stay in the ring form and formed again as a baby dragon. I knew we were inside so I didn't worry too much. "What's wrong?" Nelly asked. I looked towards them and my eyes dilated and I'm sure my mouth was on the floor. Well I had good timing…

Percy was sitting on a bed without his shirt. And he had very nice eight pack, let me tell you. Well, he did do some work to get into that shape.

Nelly was on a black dress, which was short. Her hair was amazing, maybe a bit messy. No wonder Percy had fallen for the girl. Percy's hands were on her hips and he had lipstick on his lips, too. I laughed at him and he glared at me with the best death glare he could manage. And let me tell you, it was good. Hades would be proud…

Then I heard a scream. I lifted my gaze back up from the floor and saw Nelly behind Percy with big, scared blue eyes. "Is-is-is that a DRAGON?" The dragon part came from her mouth with a pitched voice. I laughed at her but Percy was mad at me. "Thanks a lot, Emerald." He said and not so kindly.

_Yea, sorry 'bout that. But she tickled me! You know I can't stand tickling!_

He sighed. I had obviously interrupted something… But you'll never know with humans. "Nelly, meet my pet, Emerald. Emerald, Nelly." I nodded towards her and her eyes widened more and she let go of Percy's shoulder. "YOU have a dragon!" She shouted. Ooops...

"Yes, she is my dragon." Percy said looking at her. His eyes were pleading and he looked like he was sorry. "How can you have a dragon?" Nelly asked and backed away. She still looked horrified.

"Nelly please, stay calm." Percy almost begged. "Dragon is one of my symbols." He said and watched closely how Nelly would react. "You-your… Symbol?" She asked and I could tell that she didn't really believe a word. "Yes, Nelly, please. I am a god." Percy said so quiet I almost couldn't hear him. He couldn't look into Nelly's eyes and turned his gaze towards me. I could tell that he felt guilty for not telling who he was earlier and that he didn't want to lose her.

"You are a god?" Nelly said, suddenly cool and calm. We both looked at her surprised. Percy just nodded, not able to open his mouth. "Well that explains a lot. Like why you are so handsome." Nelly said, suddenly grinning. "Wh-what?" Percy said. Now it was his turn to look shocked.

"Yes, well… What god are you? Like a Christian one?" Percy just laughed. "No." He grinned when Nelly came closer to him and sat beside him. "Then what are you?" She asked, fascinated. Well yes, I knew that she had studied different religions along with ancient cultures a lot and was a professor or something like that. "I'm a Greek god." Percy said, now amused. The two of them were so much alike and knew each other well… At least Percy knew her. "Ooo a Greek god. Wait! I want to guess which one." Percy grinned but didn't say anything. We both knew that there was only mentions of him in the myths. And he was never mentioned by name. "Could you be a god of the seas or something? Like a minor god under Poseidon. Your eyes look so much like sea. But I think I have never heard of god named Perseus or Percy."

Percy's eyes darkened a little when she mentioned Poseidon. "No. Though I have powers over water for my father is Poseidon." She looked puzzled by this. "Poseidon is your father?" He just nodded and Nelly looked clueless. Percy sighed and opened his mouth. "I am the god of tides, emotions, loyalty, kindness, future and heroes."

Nelly seemed shocked all over again. I could see that Percy was reading her emotions carefully and trying not to affect them. Then she seemed scared. "If you are that powerful, why no one has ever heard of you?" She looked like Percy would kill her at any second. "Zeus got pretty mad at me." Percy started. "I was more popular than he, see." Nelly smiled a little at that. "But that was long time ago. Zeus punished me from Olympus, and because of some prophesy wanted me dead. It said that my child would decide the faith of Olympus. He destroyed everything that could be traced back to me. I was going to fade, when Emerald saved me." He said. Nelly looked sad at him. "I'm sorry." She whispered raising her hand on the cheek of Percy. He smiled. "Don't be. You didn't do anything."

They kissed and I made a gagging sound. Percy chuckled and Nelly still looked at me shocked. Suddenly Percy's face got grim. "Nelly, I have to leave tomorrow." He said, looking the bed like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "What! Why?" Nelly looked panicked. "Please try to understand. I can't stay in one place for too long or the gods detect my location. I have already been too long here." Nelly looked sad as did Percy. "Please… Just… Be the night with me?" Nelly asked and got closer to Percy and soon they were hugging each other. "Of course." Percy said, happily. "I thought you wouldn't want me anywhere near you after you heard the truth." Nelly laughed a little.

"Who wouldn't want to be with a god?"

"That's the problem, Nelly. Gods can't stay. They can't visit their kids. They can't really do anything with mortals." Percy sighed, now depressed.

"Please, just, just-" Nelly said but decided to act better than speak. She kissed him bending him on the bed. She climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him. I watched this with big eyes, until… "Emerald. Out. NOW." Percy said and looked at me. His eyes were lustful they both were breathing hard. Maybe this is what they were doing before I appeared? I nodded and flew away of the window.

Good for Percy. I could hunt some rats while I was exiled from the hotel room.


	5. Chapter 5

Many years has passed since I last saw Percy. When I first discovered that he was a god, I didn't care. And then when he said that that night would be our last and he had to go, I didn't think straight. I just wanted him.

And he was amazing too in the morning. Emerald was allowed back in and she was lying in a sofa. I had to admit that she was very cute dragoness.

"Morning, love." Percy said from his own sofa with a sad tone. It brought me down from my happy bubble immediately.

"Hey." I said. Percy noticed I was sad instantly. Oh yeah, he was the god of emotions…

"Don't be sad, please." Percy pleaded. He stood up and kissed my hand like a gentleman he is. He seated my on the sofa and put an amazing breakfast in front of me. I smiled thankfully at him and started to eat. I was starving.

"I have to go, love." He said after a while. My mood darkened immediately but then I felt stimulant waves kind of hitting me. I don't know how else I could describe them. "Are you controlling my emotions?" I asked, now angry. Percy just nodded and smiled a small smile. "It breaks my heart to feel you so sad. Please don't be."

I forgot my anger for a while. "So you CAN control emotions?" It came out as a question. Percy chuckled a bit. "Yes I can, but I hardly ever do so. It is neither my nor any other's place to control human emotions, they should be able to feel what they feel."

Then I was angry again. "Then don't control mine."

Percy just smiled. "If you wish so." The waves coming at me stopped and I felt sadness again. "Are you sure you have to leave?"

"Nelly, please understand. I have been here too long. If the gods find me, all hell breaks loose. And I can't take you with me, it's too dangerous." I sighed. I knew he was right. I wanted to go with him so badly but I really didn't want to leave Boston, my parents, my life, for a man who would never age as I would grow old and die. And maybe he would get tired of me.

As if he was reading my mind – or emotions – he said: "Nelly, I will love you forever, I swear it on River Styx." Thunder boomed outside. It took me a second to understand what he had done. "R-r-really?" I managed to blurt out. "Of course! I cannot love anyone else while you are here." He said the end carefully. "So you love me as long as I'm alive and then love someone else?" I asked, my eyes narrowing as I ate some grapes.

"Of course not, Nelly. I love you always. I have only loved another woman in my life as I have you, and it was something like four thousand years ago."

I was speechless. How have I, a mere mortal, managed to steal a heart of a god? Maybe he was just sweet talking to me… But he looked serious. Was he serious?

"Nelly, don't ever doubt my love." When I didn't say anything, he came forward and kissed my cheek. "I have to go now, love. If you ever need me, pray to me and I'll answer." When I just looked at him with big eyes he smiled at me. "So beautiful." He muttered, more to himself than to me, and then he sighed. "Emerald, let's go." He said sadly. Emerald let out a purr, like a cat, and I looked at her shocked. Who knew that dragons would sound so much like a cat? Then Emerald vanished in a green smoke which advanced Percy. He didn't look shocked or worried so I decided that I shouldn't either. The smoke vanished when it was close to Percy and I saw the beautiful emerald ring in Percy's hand appear. I was confused for a second before I cursed my stupidity.

"I'll miss you, Nelly. Maybe I come to see you after a few years if you haven't found anyone else." were the last words Percy said to me before he opened the hotel's door and I couldn't see him anymore.

Yeah, the night was amazing. Percy was amazing. But what can you expect from a god who is thousands of years old. Fist I was certain that he probably had a new lover already. But then I remembered how sincere he was when he said he loved me.

I tried to live my life as normally as possible. But after I discovered that the gods exist I started to see monsters, too. Yeah, makes sense. If the gods were real and the myths were real, why the monsters wouldn't be?

When I first saw a Cyclops hanging in a park, watching some kids in a playground like the best pedophile, I almost started screaming. I couldn't help but look at the one eye in his head. When I was going to do something, I didn't really know what maybe call police or run away, I could have sworn I heard Percy's voice whispering in my ear.

"Just ignore it. It won't harm you if it doesn't know you can see it. And it won't harm any of those children, only if one of those is a demigod."

But when I looked behind me, no one was there. I became sad all again. I ignored the Cyclops the best I could and when I walked past it, it didn't even notice me.

All changed when Percy had been gone for about five weeks. I woke up in the morning, way before sun was up, feeling sick. I ran to bathroom and made it just on time to the toilet. When the nausea was gone I stood up with shaking legs. "Am I… No I'm not… Are you sure? Better check… What if it is..?" these thoughts were on my head when I was getting dressed and ate my breakfast. It was a weekend so I didn't have work.

After I was done I started walking out of the door grapping my purse with me like I was sleepwalking. I didn't really notice anything as I was walking to a store. There I went straight to the pregnancy tests sector feeling extremely nervous. I grabbed the first one, paid it and was back home in a blur. I didn't really remember anything from the way back. I was too concentrated to the test in my hand.

We had used protection. I didn't want a child. But if it was Percy's… I would always have a piece of him with me… My hands started shaking. Of course I knew that protections were not 100% certain but still… How bad – or good? – luck can one have?

I took the test. The waiting was awful. My heart was beating too fast and I was sweating. And I still didn't know if I wanted a baby or not. What if it was negative? Then I would feel incredibly stupid for even thinking about this.

I looked at the time for the hundredth time and saw that it was time, finally! I was sitting in the kitchen, the test right in front of me. If it showed me a happy smiley, I would be pregnant with Percy's child… And if not well then I suppose that I have lost him for good. I closed my eyes and took the test in my hands. After a very deep breath I opened my eyes. And it showed me a smiley face.

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**And thank you for reading this story**

**krasni: The story is now in this century**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel like I should explain some things. Perseus is the god of future, but it seems a little useless or too much to me at least. But I kind of meant that it would be a little like the prophesies. He can see which way mortals' lives go and some events that must happen. He can't see his own future and only a little glimpses here and there in other cases.**

**Thank you so so much for reading, following and favoring this story!**

* * *

I was wandering around late in the evening with Emerald in some Park in Syracuse when I heard a faint voice in my mind. I recognized the voice immediately. Nelly.

_We are having a baby._ It whispered to me before it vanished.

I stood there, shocked. The only thing in my head was _NONONONONONONONO! _The prophesy rang in my head again and again. It didn't sound bad… It didn't say anything about the child dying or pain. But deep inside, I knew it was unavoidable. The child - my child – would not just sit in an armchair and say that this is the way we roll from now on… No, the best chance was that it meant something horrible. And I would bet that the decision would not wait till the child would be an adult. I didn't mean this to happen! What a horrible future the child would have… If Zeus would ever found out… The child would be dead before you could blink. I never meant to give someone so much responsibility. And not to an innocent child who would have no saying in the events.

And still, I was happy. Loosing Hannah and her mother had hit me hard. Now was my chance to make things right, to get this weight away from my shoulders. Now I would protect the child and Nelly by all costs and not watch my child die in my arms. Never again. Maybe Hannah would then forgive me. Maybe **I** would forgive myself.

I must have been still and staring in the space for a long time because Emerald bit my hand as gently as you could bite. I jumped in the air, still a little dazed. _You okay, Percy?_ She asked me after I calmed my heart down some. I managed to nod. _What happened? You wouldn't response when I called you._ Emerald continued and eyed me warily. I took a couple of deep breaths before I managed to say anything. "Nelly's pregnant."

Emerald looked at me, unblinking, waiting for me to crack up and tell her I was only joking, I could tell. You aren't with someone for a couple of thousands of years and not get to know their expressions. But when I was deadly serious for ten seconds Emerald's eyes got suddenly bigger. _You're not joking? _She asked as if she hoped I was. "Emerald, would I joke about things like this? You know the prophesy!"

Emerald was silent for a while. I could tell that she was thinking what to say to me without me throwing a fit. Yes, it is a little embarrassing to be an old god (with a little power, though) and not be able to keep your temper at bay.

_I know, Percy. But it's your child. The little one will be fine, the daddy is a hero after all._

_"_And no one even know I exist! I have not enough power to protect them this far away. I could help them if I was with them. And I can't go back without the gods noticing someone with power was in town and hunting me down._" _

_You need to calm down, mister. _I haven't even noticed that I was phasing and agitating my hands unable to keep them still. I took deep breaths again but kept on phasing. Emerald followed my every movement with her eyes.

_You can always tell Nelly what is happening. And you are a wealthy man, you can provide them with money._

I knew Emerald was right. I would give them money even if Nelly wouldn't accept it. She was soon-to-be young single mom. Not the easiest job in the world. And Nelly wouldn't be able to work for a while plus she would have to buy a nanny and those things are not cheap.

"You're right." I said and sat down. Then an idea hit me. What if Nelly didn't want a child? What would she do to the baby? Give it up? No, she would not do that. She is a loyal person, one of the reasons I fell for her. She would be great mother

_How about you talk to her, explain that the child will not be like a human child._

I nodded. I knew Emerald was right. I took a couple of deep breaths and closed my eyes. It was hard for me to contact someone mentally with so little power I had. And I haven't used the skill for so long, it was like developing a muscle you haven't used in many years.

It took some time, but I managed to contact Nelly. Emerald eyed me all the while.

"Nelly." I said in her head. I could feel how she turned around and tried to find me.

"Just answer me in your head and I'll hear." I said, smiling. Nelly still made my heart to beat faster. I could feel her surprise.

"Percy?" She asked, sounding so hopeful I felt bad for leaving her. I should have just taken her with me.

"Yeah." I said and I could tell that Nelly catch my remorse in my voice.

"Where are you?" She asked me.

"Syracuse." I said and felt like smiling again. "Nelly, I have to talk to you about the baby."

She started to feel protective all of the sudden. "I am going to keep it. Don't you _dare_ to say otherwise." I chuckled a little. "I wouldn't do that, Nelly." I felt her relieve.

"But, listen. The baby will not be a human child, it is half-human, half-god."

I couldn't get further as Nelly interrupted me. "The monsters are coming. Like the Cyclops in the park. You said it would harm the children only if one of them were a demigod."

"Yes. I am sorry Nelly. The child will be constantly in danger. The monsters will smell him. I was once a really important and liked god, so my smell in the child's blood will be strong even if nobody knows I exist anymore."

"When? When he starts to attract monsters?" She was panicking,

"Nelly, dear, try to calm down. It isn't good for the baby if you are too stressed." It helped almost immediately, Nelly was waiting for me to continue.

"I think the baby will be save at least until age two. Then there may be monsters checking on you two. But they won't necessary know that the baby is the demigod and go away. And he or she will also be ADHD and dyslexic, the first is to help demigods in a battle. Their reflexes are super good. And don't think the child is going to crazy if she or he tells you something weird. Demigods see too much for their own good, also in dreams. There will be a lot of nightmares and sadly they usually are going to happen in the future, happening the time demigods sees it or it has happened already. And dyslexia is because demigods are wired to read ancient Greek. The little one will be in danger in the mortal world, but there is one place where he or she will be save." Nelly was eager to hear the rest. I smiled a wide smile. It felt too good to contact Nelly again. I didn't want it to end.

"Camp Half-Blood. It is in Long Island."

"A camp for demigods?" Nelly asked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Yes. They will train our baby and he will be with people like him. Oh, and in the mortal schools are satyrs, who find demigods and bring them to the camp. He will be save there as long as the gods will not know who is the father." I said to her thoughts, a little bitter. "They will kill him the first chance they get if they know the baby is mine." I could feel Nelly's shock.

"Because of the prophesy?" She asked. I nodded though Nelly couldn't see me. "Yes. That is the other reason I feel bad for the child. I fear that the future will be hard on the child. And you too, because you are the mother. I am so sorry."

There was a moment of silence. I feared what Nelly would do now that she knew a little what was going to happen.

"I will protect our child the best I can. Even if it gives me a one-way ticket to Hades." I was proud of her the same time I was panicking. I knew I would lose her sooner or later, later would be so much better. I didn't want her to die because of our child. Our child, I was starting to like how the two words sounded.

"Thank you, Nelly. I will always love you two. Be save." I said before I was back in my own head fully. My head hurt though, maybe I was a little too long in contact. I moaned a little and put my head in my hands. Emerald came beside me and curled up. _Are you okay? _She asked. I laughed a little. "Okay?! I'm going to have a baby!" I laughed and stood up. I was just going to take Emerald in my arms and dance around the park when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey there, lad! You know the park is not for sleeping, right?" I turned around and saw a police officer eying me warily.

"Of course, officer." I said and smiled a big smile. I was certain that the cop thought I was drunk. "Better go home, lad, and take your dog with you. And you better keep it on a leash, no dogs running in this park." Then the officer went away.

Emerald growled as I laughed. _A DOG? Do I look like a DOG? I'm a dragon for Perseus' sake!_

_"_Hey! Watch the language!_" _I said but laughed. "I do have a pretty doggy."

Emerald showed me her teeth. And FYI, they were sharp. _Call me a dog one more time… I'm going to eat someone._ I just laughed. "I think you should go find some snack." I smiled but controlled my laughter. "See you in the motel."

_Just hope that I find something to eat. _She growled once again before opening her beautiful wings and flying up. I just snickered and headed to the motel. There was only one thought in my head; I was going to be a father!

Just when I was in our motel, I could feel something was wrong. The air was cold and it was too quiet, even if it was in the middle of the night. The air smelled evil. My hand went automatically to my watch and I clicked a couple of buttons before the sword appeared in my hand. I walked to our motel room and saw that the door was open. I swiped the sword a little, and took a better hold to it.

I went to the door faster than any god could and looked inside the sword in hand. In my bed was sitting a man who radiated power. If we were to fight with our powers, I would lose. He looked at me and smiled evilly. I eyed him warily after a quick look in the room. There was a couple of drakanae and one hellhound with the man.

I raised my sword and took a position, in which I looked relaxed but was ready to a battle immediately. Nobody moved and nobody talked. Then the man stood up and eyed me up and down. "Seems like the legends are true." I raised an eyebrow to the man as the hellhound growled before it was quiet all again. I eyed the man again. He was tall, maybe a couple of centimeters taller than me. He had black hear like me and cold blue eyes. He had some muscle and was wearing casual clothes. And the power radiating from him... He wasn't a god, that much I could tell. And gods would not hang out with monsters last I checked. "My name's Oceanus." He said. I could almost hear as the gears in my head turned. "The old sea titan." I said to him. He didn't look too happy about that but nodded either way.

"And you are the forgotten god." He said and looked me like he was trying to solve a complicated puzzle. I stayed quiet. I didn't want to lie and at this point I thought that it would do no good. Oceanus would not have come if he wasn't certain that I was the man he was looking for.

"Pray tell, who are your parents?" He asked me. My eyes flashed dangerously and I could see that it pleased Oceanus. He started to grin. "You know, we would have never knew about you if a… friend of mine would not have found a marvelous temple in Greece. The temple was badly damaged and the years had not been good to it, but we could read something from the writings. And the statue was still recognizable." I gulped. I stepped closer and raised my sword to his neck. "How did you find me?" I growled. Oceanus just grinned like I confirmed his thoughts. Maybe I just did.

"Yes, it took some time." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, more like seven years. You are good at hiding." He said and looked like a proud father. I didn't want to take that act anymore. I knew that he was nervous and thought that I was at his mercy. I send a pulse of fear towards Oceanus and the monsters in the room, and the hellhound started to whine. Oceanus' eyes got bigger and he raised his hands like he just realized my sword was pointing towards him. "Woah! How do you do that?" He asked, his voice shaking from the fear I managed to get him feel.

"What do you know about me?" I asked and put the sword at his neck. Oceanus backed up and glanced around the room. The hellhound was gone and the drakanae were in a corner trying to be as small as possible. His eyes were back on me, a wild look in them.

"Just that you were really respected god some thousands years ago and that you are a god of heroes and some other things, and the statue showed us how you looked more or less. And there was a text that said that you are loyal, we like loyal. But the bells were ringing in our heads, because we know every god, and nobody knew who you were. Then they called me. I somewhat remember a dark haired boy in the palace of Poseidon, but I could not remember the name or anything else for that matter. And we want to recruit you!" He finished, all in three or four breaths.

"Who is we?" I asked and kept my sword on Oceanus' shoulder. He gulped and looked some help. That was when Emerald decided to come back. _Percy! _She shouted in my head and as I glanced at her for a moment she changed her form. When the green mist around her vanished there was a full-grown emerald colored dragon, who just fit in the room. Even I thought that Emerald was scary. Her teeth looked very big and sharp, her eyes were just black flames and she growled. I removed my influence on Oceanus' emotions and was satisfied when he still felt fear. I was sure Emerald was laughing when I heard a muffled sound.

_Who is this?_ Emerald asked as she tried to move in the room without destroying everything in it.

"Emerald, meet Oceanus. Oceanus, meet Emerald." I said with a bored tone as Oceanus looked more and more scared. His eyes met mine and he gulped, trying to ignore a huge dragon's teeth just beside him. "Would you like to get you revenge on the gods?" He asked and looked me straight in the eye. I was shocked for a moment. Could I finally get my revenge? "Go on." I said, my voice on the edge. Oceanus started to smile again.

"We serve the titan Lord Kronos." He said as my eyes widened in horror. Oceanus didn't notice, though as he continued. "He ordered as to find you after the temple. He wanted to know more about the important god who the others decided to forget. Or would you like to be outcast for the rest of your life?" He asked, now a glint in his eyes. I growled a little and Emerald breathed a hot breath toward Oceanus and he winched.

"Kronos is rising?" I asked, my voice small but full of anger. Oceanus nodded and looked at me, now wary all again. "And he wants to start second titan war?" My head hurt. If Kronos was raising and I was just having a baby, how there could not be a connection? No way I would let my little one to battle against Kronos but neither the gods.

"Well aren't you smart." Oceanus said voice full of sarcasm. Emerald growled at the old sea titan and the smile vanished from his face. I thought for a moment. I wanted to get my revenge on the Olympians, I really did. Now was my chance, would I take it.

_Percy, you can't trust Kronos._ Emerald said as she looked at my face. She knew how badly I wanted to make the Olympians suffer. And she wanted it too, for all that has happened to me.

"I know." I said and Oceanus looked at me funny. Emerald just nodded pleased with the answer. "Kronos promises that if you join, you can do whatever you want with the god you want." I was tempted to take the offer. I really was. But I knew I couldn't trust the titan, as Emerald said. He would destroy the humans and I could have to fight against my child. And I wasn't angry at all of the gods. Just the Olympians. They could go. And the demigods would be destroyed too. Even if some of them were the child's of the people I hated, they didn't deserve to become extinct.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said finally, after a pained silence. "The world Kronos would create would be horrible."

Anger flashed in Oceanus' eyes. "So you want to be the scum for the rest of your existence." He growled at me but he paled as Emerald showed him how to growl. "You don't even know what has happened to me." I said and raised my sword again. I wanted to strike Oceanus down. He gulped but couldn't go any further away from me as he was against the wall again. "I suggest you leave." I said and stepped out of the way. Emerald changed herself a little smaller so that Oceanus could go away. The drakanae (which I forgot were here) ran away as fast as they could but Oceanus stayed. "You will regret this. You side with the gods? They are nothing! We will stike you down too." Oceanus said as he took a step away from the wall.

"I am a god." I said and felt really angry. "And I'm not going to them. They deserve a punishment. Not just because of me, but all they have done. I have kept an eye on them and it's not pretty. As you said, I am the forgotten god. They don't know I exist." Oceanus looked at me for a while before Emerald. growled at him again. Then he teleported away, leaving a scent of dirty sea water behind.

_I suggest we leave tonight._ Emerald said when we stood there and looked the spot Oceanus had vanished. "I agree." I said and picked up my duffel back. _How about the west coast? _Emerald asked as I picked some clothes up and put them in the duffel. "Sounds good to me." I said and looked at Emerald. "Kronos is no good." She nodded and growled. _I know. I could eat him too._ I grinned at Emerald and sighed almost immediately after. "Let's go." I said as we stepped out of the door and started walking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks all for your patience for this story! I try to do better and update a little more often... But anyways, THANK YOU to all who read this story!**

I was running home. The school was so boring I was relived it was over. And I was glad I could see my mother soon. She had been away for a while, in a different state in some teacher conference. I was glad I didn't have to be with my grandparents anymore. They were harsh and old fashioned people, and my Mother was the youngest child of them. They loved her, but hated me. That is because my mother is not married but still has a child, me, and that I was the 'creation', as they put it, of a one night stand. Mother always said that I was not a mistake, and that I was the best thing ever happened to her in her life. And it wasn't any better that I didn't really look like the rest of my mother's family. I looked very much like my father. I had his eyes, his hair but my mother's hair color. I also got his nose and the chin, my other features from my mother. So all in all, I was a female version of my dad.

I meet my father (though daddy when I wanted something, he never could say no to me) once in a year. First he would come to Boston for two weeks and hang out with me as much as possible, the second year we would go to San Francisco to him for a week and then the third we were in Texas with him. And then the circle starts all again. He also sends me cards and gifts on my birthday. He also sends money to mother every month, four hundred dollars per month, but my mother doesn't use them. She is a stubborn woman and wants to raise me up without the 'pity money', as my mother put it. She gives almost all of them on charity, but I knew she always keeps some of it. We weren't rich and I wasn't an easy child. My ADHD couldn't let me stay put and studying was hard because of my dyslexia. I also was a magnet of misfortune. I was kicked out of almost every school when something weir happened, like an explosion or some weird mans' trying to get to me… There was always something. We had moved closer to my grandparents in Boston two years ago and I have managed to stay in the same school for the same amount of time. My mom and dad were proud of me, my other family despised me.

Also my uncle was a horrible man. Once, when mother would arrange him to babysit me, he tried to do things to me. I was five and he said that we were going to play a fun game… Though I _really_ didn't like it when he took my shirt off. That's when I heard an angry voice in my head. It sounded a bit like my father… Yeah, I'm losing the track of my thoughts. So, I was sitting on my uncle's lap when I thought I heard my father. And I think my uncle did too, because he dropped me on the sofa and moved away from me, shaking. He was nodding like a crazy person and threw my shirt back to me. Then he started to mutter something too quiet for me to hear. He never came too close to me now days, which I was grateful for.

And after the "incident" my mom never wanted to leave me alone with my uncle. So she had to rely on her parents. They were a bit better, but it wasn't pretty. They didn't beat me or touch me, no. It was more like I didn't exist. I had to take care of myself and make sure that I got food. They didn't care for me at all. At least I thought so.

But my mother, she was amazing. She never shouted at me or ignored me, she always listened to me when I wanted to talk and was the best mom ever. I could handle anything if I had my mom with me, even the bad relatives.

Plus my dad, he's amazing. For some reason I really feel like he gets me, even if we don't see each other but once in a year. And the time with him is never awkward, I always have fun. But even if he was the best father, he wasn't there all the time. Only for the two weeks in the summer, and then he was gone. Sure, I could call him but he did call me.

And there was one thing besides all this. Whenever strange things happen to me, there is this voice in my head. The voice belongs to a male, and he really sounds like my dad. He always tells me what to do and nothing usually happened to me then, if only I listened to the voice. I have heard the voice as long as I remember. It was a voice to save me when my mom wasn't there. It managed to make me feel always save.

And strange things happened aside from school. I could swear that I saw a man with one eye, a lady with tail and no legs or a huge hound, bigger than any other dog. Usually in these cases the voice ordered me to hide, or walk away calmly, not to react. Sometimes these… monsters noticed me and then the voice told me to go in a crowd. Usually they left after that and forgot about me.

I had just opened the door to our small apartment in row of houses and shouted for my mom.

"In the back yard, honey!" I heard her answer to me. Our apartment was really small and some way away from the downtown. I threw my back somewhere in the house and ran to the garden. It was a real small piece of land, but my mom loved it. For some reason she raised there Phlox flowers, all in different color. She loved them and because she was so passionate about them, I loved the flowers too.

When I saw my mom, all my worries vanished. It didn't matter that the school (me) got a new stalker, who followed, surprise, surprise, me everywhere. I swear I have seen the guy in front of our house! But he never did anything more but talking to me and following me. And he was the same age that I was. So how bad could this kid be? I was in the fifth grade with him. Maybe he has a crush on me. And it didn't matter that I was the freak of our class. I don't know why, but I could always tell how other people feel and where their loyalties lay if they even were loyal. And that scared other people. Like, our teacher was very depressed and when I asked her why, she just looked at me with wide eyes, unblinking. Then she started to stammer something about me not supposed to know blah blah blah…

I looked at my mom and could see the pure happiness radiating from her when she saw me. My mother has curly dark brown hair and blue eyes and she has really small structured body. I was only a little more than ten centimeters smaller than her and I was eleven years old and my mother was barely over thirty. I hoped that I inherited my dad's genes when it came to length. She smiled and widened her arms so that I could run in her arms. And so I did.

We hugged for some time, just enjoying each other's warmth. "How was school, Cara?" my mom asked after a while. "Good." I replied. "Though there is this new boy in our class. He feels strange."

"Feels strange?" My mom asked without sounding like I was mad. That was one of the perks also, I could say anything to my mother and she didn't think I was strange or mad.

"Yeah… You know how I can always tell how others feel?" My mom nodded and waited for me to continue. "Yeah, well… He doesn't feel like human. His emotions are a little different and… like, colored in a different way."

And my mom just smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I wouldn't worry about it, dear." She said, but she was starting to feel sad and a little scared. "Are you sad?" I asked with wide eyes. She fidgeted a little but kept the smile in place. "No, honey. Everything's fine. How about you do your homework and I make lunch, yes?" I nodded and smiled at her, turning to do my homework.

After an agonizing hour and a half I was done and eating chicken and rice my mom on the other side of the table. We were chit chatting about nothing important, when the doorbell rang. "Are you waiting for somebody?" Mom asked as she rose from her chair and went to open the door. "No." Was my answer as I, too, went to the door.

Before we could even take three steps the door crashed open with force. Mom's aura changed to fear immediately without me being far behind. Soon I was shaking.

In our hallway was a weird lady with a leg of bronze and a hoofed foot of a donkey but upper body of a woman. She was real beautiful, if you could ignore the lower body. I felt like I was going to be sick. She started to hiss and looked straight at me. Behind her, or it, I saw a boy lying on the floor. "Grover?" I asked, amazed. That was the new stalker boy of mine, lying on the floor hopefully unconscious. "You shall die, demigod!" She hissed, but my mom came in between us two.

"You wish to die too?" The lady asked, turning her head to the side. "Don't you dare touch my daughter." Mom said, sounding scary calm. I was trembling behind her. The intruder looked like she could eat someone, growing some fangs while she was on it. My eyes got even bigger. "Strong father she has, such a strong and-" she licked her lips "-delicious scent."

The atmosphere suddenly changed, making the monster shiver. Her aura gave away her fear but unfortunately she seemed to steel her nerves. I on the other hand got some much needed confidence and it seemed like mom did too.

But I really didn't know how we were going to beat this thing with no weapons or what so ever, when she had pointy fangs and sharp fingernails. And those legs would hurt, too.

Mom threw a vase to her head, hitting on the target. She turned around, grapping my hand on the way and running to the back door. I hoped that Grover would be okay. We were on our back yard, the monster surely not far behind, and the fences were blocking our way out. Mom ran to the furthest corner of our small back yard and picked me up. "Climb." She ordered me. I did as I was told. I was just on the top when the monster came to the yard behind us, looking dangerously amused.

"Nowhere to run now." She hissed, looking straight towards me. I knew mom could not climb to the fence, she was too short. And she knew it too. She stepped away from the fence, looking at me sadly. "Mom," I said with warning in my tone. "Yeah, I know honey." She said, sighing. "Should've made a door here."

"Mom, come on!" I shouted, but she just shook her head as the weird lady came closer. _Run, Cara._ I heard the voice say. "Go." She said before I jumped off the fence. I didn't dare to jump right back to the back yard, so I ran around the house. In the front Grover was trying to get up a little shakily. "Cara?" He asked. "Come on, Grover! We have to help my mom." He seemed to understand and got up, taking out reed pipes, or at least I thought they were, from somewhere. Where, I have no idea. Maybe I didn't even want to know.

I was running back to the back yard, again without anything to defend myself and mom with. The scene I ran to was horrible. My mom was on the ground, with blood on her much adored flowers along with the ground. The monster was kneeling beside mom, face close to hers. Before I could stop it, I screamed. A very angry scream.

The lady turned to look at me, smiling with her bloody lips. Grover started to play his reed piped before I had a change to do anything. The monster was caught by some grass. While she had trouble getting those off her, I saw a small flower shovel on the corner of the yard. I took it and advanced the monster. She didn't get any chance but hiss when I already screamed with anger and hit her with the sharp end of the shovel. The monster turned almost immediately to golden dust.

I stood there, blinking. How could the thing just _disappear?_ That was until I heard my mom's weak moan and Grover's steps behind me.

"We have to go", he said.

"What do you mean? We have to help my mom!"

"Cara! This is about you!"

"Are you BLIND! MY MOM IS FREAKING -"

"Fine, give me a phone."

"I don't have one…"

"Is there one nearby?"

"In the kitchen." That was when Grover disappeared into the house and I could… do something with mom. I was sobbing silently and begging mom to wake up when Grover returned. "Let's go", he said.

"What about my mom?" My voice was only a whisper, but I was glad that Grover heard me.

"An ambulance is coming. She is going to be alright. Now come on." He said, taking me by the shoulders, lifting me up and guiding me towards the front of the house. I was shivering and a little out of my mind, because I was going to some unknown place with a stalker and leaving my injured mom behind. I would kill Grover if she wasn't going to be okay.

Grover hailed for a taxi and told the driver an address after showing him the money. I was just starting to panic when the ambulance's sirens were heard. "What was that thing?" I asked, still with a small voice.

"Look, Cara, I will explain everything to you later."

"NO! Grover, I need to know! And what were you doing in front of our house knocked out?"

He blushed when I said this. I still didn't feel any shame, we weren't exactly friends. "I was protecting you." he said, with uneven voice. "Yeah, I can see that." I said, voice full of sarcasm. Grover blushed deeper and let out a soft _bahaha, _like a goat.

"I was following the Empousa, when it came to your street. I knew it was after you and tried to get you out but it noticed me and followed me… I was the one that brought her to you."

I was just gaping at Grover. Did he say Empousa? I think he did.

"Excuse me?" I asked, a little angry.

"Of course I didn't do it on purpose-!"

"Yeah, whatever." I felt a little bad of how bad I was treating Grover. He did the thing with the reed pipes after all… Wait! Did the grass really grab the Empousa. Am I finally going mad?

"Where are we going?" I decided to ask an easy question for change, so that I might get an answer.

"To the camp."

"Camp?"

"Yeah. You'll be save there."

"Um… I don't really have any money so…"

Grover laughed, sounding a little like a goat. "It's free, don't worry."

"And it's not like I'm going to stay." The look Grover gave me made me think otherwise, but Grover didn't comment.

There was at least thousand questions in my head, but I decided not to voice them. Instead I looked out of the window, watching the scene change. "You did well, by the way." Grover said after a long silence. I didn't answer. Instead I was in my memories, watching how pale my poor mother looked and how helpless she had been. I really have to see her soon.

After a long trip for an ADHD child we were on our destination. Grover paid the taxi driver and he drove off. "Are you sure this is the right place? Here's nothing but field!" I was starting to get frustrated. "Yeah, this is the place." He said and started to walk towards a huge tree on a hill. I had no choice but to follow him.

I was pretty tired when we made it on the top. My body was still in shock and the adrenalin rush was long ago gone. I looked at the valley under the hill and all I could see was a big farm house. "Grover, is this is a joke-" Before I could continue, he cut me off. "No, this is the place. Let's head to that big house." And again he was ahead of me.

When I took a couple of steps after him, I came to an stop. The valley was gorgeous. There was twelve cabins, very different from each other, a beautiful beach and couple of sports center along with weirder things. There was stable, which looked like it was inhabited by winged horses. In the center was a climbing wall, but was that lava that was pouring from it? And it looked like the kids here all had an armor on… Were those swords?!

"Cara!" Grover stopped me from fainting. This was all too much. Weapons? Lava? A perfect beach? How come I didn't see this on top off the hill? Yeah, I was crazy. I turned my gaze towards Grover.

"Keep moving", he said, snickering at me. I just nodded and made my feet move.

When we (finally) arrived to the big house, I was amazed. The place was really, really different in a good way from all the other camps. The campers looked at me when I walked by and started to whisper, someone's even smiled at me. I smiled back at those who did and did my best to keep up with Grover. He had longer legs than I, even if he did walk funnily, like his ankles were hurt. "Be polite." Grover whispered to me as we approached the porch.

"Ah, Grover", said a man in the porch. He was a kind looking man in a wheelchair, with brown hair and eyes which looked like they held all the knowledge in the world. Beside him sat a bulky man with red eyes and nose, and his eyes were beautiful purple. He was wearing funny clothes, not really fashionable man I see. They were playing cards. The funny thing was, there were two sets of cards hanging in the air, like two invisible hands were holding them.

"New arrival, I see." Said the brown haired man. "What is your name, child?" He asked. "Carol." I said, a little shyly. "But everyone calls me Cara." The man nodded and smiled a warm smile, when the other man didn't even look up from the game. "Why wouldn't you come and sit?" The man said and pointed at the two seats. Grover sat first next to the bulky man and was extremely nervous, I could tell. I sat between Grover and the man in the wheelchair. The cards floating in the air came down as we sat in front of them.

"Well, are you going to take your cards or not?" Asked the purple eyed man. I took the cards along with Grover and tried to make some sense to the game. "You do know how to play, don't you?" Continued the man eying me warily. "Um, what are we playing, exactly?" I asked as politely as I could. "Pinochle. The best game there is after pacman."

"Um, I'm afraid not." I said as I laid the cards on the table. There was a pause as the man eyed me angrily, Grover was fidgeting and the wheelchair man didn't look faced at all. "Care to explain thing to me now, Grover?" I asked with anger in my voice.

But he still ignored me. "Chiron, Cara here has real strong scent. She's only on the fifth grade and an Empousa was after her today."

"Really?" Asked the man, eyeing me with great interest. "She could one of Poseidon's daughters."

"But he rarely has daughters. All of them are boys." Pointed out Grover.

"Hm, true. But she might be an exception." The wheelchair guy, Chiron, said and smiled a little. "She sure looks a bit like him." He said. The second man eyed me for a second before looking as bored as ever.

"Um, excuse me, but what the hell is going on?" I asked, almost panicking again.

"She doesn't even know anything?" Chiron looked amazed. "No, I promised to tell her here."

"I am sitting right here." I said, through gritted teeth. All three looked at me a little. The bulky man decided to break the ice. "So you have a mother… Well, kid, you daddy is a Greek god, and yes, like in the myths but no, they are not myths and are still alive and blah blah blah." I just looked at the man like he was crazy, until he waved his hand making a glass of wine appear.

"Mr. D." Chiron said in a bored tone.

Mr. D. sighed and waved his hand again, making the wine to diet coke. I just looked at him, as if I was going crazy. "My dad is a god?" All three just nodded.

"But that's crazy!" Before I could continue, Mr. D. interrupted me. "Better just believe it now. You are ADHD, dyslexic and you know only one of your parents and weird thing happen to you."

"Well, yes, but I know my dad. He visits us once a year." That made them all stop their movements. "What did you say?" Asked Mr. D. with a dangerous voice. "I know my dad. And he is no god." I said matter-of-factly. "Then your mommy lied to you. That isn't your real daddy." Said Mr. D. with bored tone.

I was getting more and more angry and frustrated. Why couldn't anyone just say thing as they were? "No. he IS my father. We look so much alike it's hard to fake." I said. They looked like they didn't believe me. "Look!" I said and took out a photo in my pocket. Yeah, heh, I know. I have a photo of me and my daddy with me. But I have always kept it with me.

Chiron took the photo from me. Wait a moment, if this guy claims that Greek gods exists, monsters clearly do too, are the all myths true? Is this _the _Chiron my mom used to read me about in a bed time story? Well, the supposed to be centaur eyed the photo carefully. "I have never seen a god looking this." He said and handed the photo to Mr. D. He eyed it for a moment before saying: "Gods can change their appearances. But who is foolish enough to brake the ancient laws?"

They looked at me like I had an answer. "Do you have any special talents? Like… Bending water or sensing something… Just tell the truth."

I gulped nervously. "Yeah… I can sense ones loyalties and emotions." I said. I felt like someone had pressed the mute-button. It was so silent in the porch. "I have no idea who your parent may be, then." Chiron said. Dionysius on the other hand, was pale and looked like someone had stolen his favorite thing in the world. He cleared his throat before Chiron would notice, but he was a second too late.

"Why don't you go and run around with Grover. I-I had to… talk to my father and- yeah. Go along, girl." He said and started to shine so bright I had to cover my eyes. When it was gone, I looked at Chiron. "What was that?" I asked. "I have no idea, I have never seen Dionysius so nervous before."

"No I meant the- WAIT! That guy is a god?" I asked, still trying to keep everything understandable. "Yes, he is the wine god. I wonder what…" He cut himself off before he could say anything else. "Why don't you go and show Cara around? I see you at the dinner." He said and smiled kindly, though in his eyes was a weird glint. And his emotions were in a mess. I decided to ignore it and learn more about the place.

That's how my life as a half-blood started.


	8. Chapter 8

**Three weeks after the gods heard that Perseus had faded**

I was swimming around the underwater palace, trying to find my husband. The sorrow in my hard was agonizing. But what pained me more was that my husband was in a worse condition. He blamed our son's death was his fault. And yes, he had a role to play in this, but it wasn't as big as some others'. And Zeus was the one that destroyed every remainder of him three years ago, making the situation only worse. And Poseidon had searched for our son for the whole time, but he was either wise or stupid. He didn't come near the ocean and avoided water, so Poseidon had no means to find him and make things right.

I had cried for a long time when I heard the news. And it was my fault also. Tough I was only a minor goddess, he was still my son. I couldn't believe I had lost my first born. But thank the fates, I still had Triton.

I found Poseidon in our chambers, his face defeated and his eyes were a little red. He looked at me when he heard my steps and the sound of door closing.

"Amphitrite." He said. He sounded horrible. His voice was raspy and he hadn't spoken properly in a long time, ever since the prophesy was given.

"Dear, you need to snap out of this. The kingdom needs you." I said to him in a motherly voice.

He dropped his gaze to his hands. He was sitting in our bed, sulking. And he had sat there for the last three weeks. I really had to get him moving.

"It was my fault, Amphitrite." He sighed and I was afraid he started to cry again. He never showed this much weakness, but family has always been important to him. And now he has lost his first son.

"Part of it was, yes. But you are new to family stuff. And I know you are loyal. Even if you hadn't agreed to the king's terms, you would have regretted it. You are loyal to him too and he was the one who saved you and your siblings."

"That is an excuse. I should fade myself."

"Now you are just foolish! Stop the self-pity and do something!"

"I cannot _do_ anything to make things right."

"Yes you can. Even if we cannot say his name, he still lives in our hearts. Make things better. Be a better Father to Triton."

Poseidon seemed to think the idea trough. "For me, please love." I said and looked pleadingly at him. He raised his gaze to look at me, and after a while he nodded.

"I will." He murmured and smiled a faint smile. I kissed his cheek and smiled the best I could. "You will make him proud." I whispered.

He looked down again. "I miss him so, so much." He said and sobbed only once, before he regained his compose. I sighed. "I miss him too. He was my son, too, Poseidon."

"How can you even look at me?" He asked, again sulking the best he could.

"It was not your fault. You did not destroy everything he had, you did not kill his child and lover, and you did the best you could. Please, just try and forgive yourself."

"Maybe in time." Was his dry answer. His tone scared me.

"Please, love. You are the king of the seas. You can get through this. We don't have to forget him completely."

Poseidon just nodded.

"I love you." I said and kissed his cheek again. I got no response as I walked out of the room. He would never forgive himself, not completely, was my only thought as I swam away from the chambers to find my other son. I knew how much the loss of his brother had got to him. He had become a harder person, not letting many people close to him anymore. And I was too. The loss was too much and the way Poseidon was acting did not help at all.

Our pain would not vanish away.

**So, so sorry for the waiting! Thank you to all the readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so, my dream started like this. I know that gods don't usually dream, but I was more like spying. The whole twelve Olympians were sitting on their thrones, looking bored. Only Zeus and Dionysius were looking alert, which surprised me. The other gods were either minding their own business or yelling at each other. The Zeus cleared his throat.

"Silence." He said in an even voice, but it was loud enough. The gods fell silent and turned their gazes towards Zeus. "Something very… strange has come to my attention." He said and eyed everyone in the room. The other gods didn't look very frightened, though.

Zeus took a deep breath and continued. "There is this new girl at Camp Half-Blood." He said and searched for some kind of reaction from anybody. Their faces remained blank. "She claims that she senses other peoples' emotions and loyalties." Now his eyes were like steel. Some of the Olympians started fidgeting nervously. Everyone remained silent, tough. "And she claims that she meets with her father once in a year." This caused the whole room to shout, all at the same time. After a while Zeus was in the shouting too. The other gods wanted to know why this god has gotten away with meeting his child without a punishment and the king and queen just wanted to know who the idiotic enough god was. I could tell that they were already planning a punishment, and not a nice one.

Finally Hestia made the flames of the hearth grow taller that the gods, making them silent. "What are you saying, brother?" Hestia asked. She sounded excited.

"I don't believe the girl about his powers. We don't have a god that has all those areas." The room fell in silence for a while when Zeus said that. I started to snicker. "But we need to know who was the one braking _ancient_ laws. Those laws are made for a reason and should not be broken."

"What are you proposing, brother?" Poseidon asked, eyeing him warily. Hades was sitting in a guest throne, looking alert and around the room like any of the gods would jump on him at any moment. It made sense, kind of, it wasn't the solace so he should not be there.

"Tomorrow, I will go to the camp." Zeus declared like it was the worst thing in the world. "Now you know how I feel…" Dionysius mumbled under his breath, still too loud to keep it to himself. Zeus glared at his son for a moment, before sighing and continuing with his speech. "I will demand the god to claim the girl. And if he does not, the girl will taste my master bolt." Said Zeus, obviously pleased with himself.

I started to growl. That man just made me _so _angry. If only I could behead him. Apollo glanced at the spot I was watching, brows furrowed. After a few seconds tough, he just shook his head and glared at Zeus. Maybe Apollo was not that bad as I used to think…

"That's madness!" Poseidon shouted. He looked a bit shaken. "You cannot just go and kill innocent children."

Zeus just glared at him. "I am your king." He reminded, making Hera grin. "Let's hope the father is smart enough to claim her, then."

Some of the gods looked like they wanted to protest, but Zeus cut them off before they had a chance to say anything. "Meeting adjourned." He said and not even a second later flashed away. Hera was the second to leave. Before I vanished from the spot, I felt Apollo's eyes on me again and I saw Poseidon's face. It looked sad.

I woke up next to Nelly, breathing heavily. I had gotten her out of the hospital a week ago. It has been nine day since Cara went to the camp. I was glad she was getting some proper training with swords and such, but the dream had me worried. I was certain, that today would be the day I punched Zeus in his royal face. The thought made me smile.

I got up and started making some breakfast. I tried to think what I was supposed to do now. I had always protected Cara, telling her what to do in a tricky situation. My power grew considerably when Cara was born. She attached me closer to this realm, and further away from fading. Tough Emerald and the sword did the trick, Cara made my power grow.

So along with the power I was able to protect her better. If a monster was nearby, I made it feel fear, or really tired or in some extreme cases hungry, so, like hellhound went fast away to find a more confident snack. Fear and anger are easy to make others feel, but positive feelings were much harder and more exhausting. I could make someone feel hunger, even if it is not really an emotion. But it was tricky and took a lot of concentration. And feeling love was hard too, impossible if it was not already there.

And the time Cara and I spent together made me stronger, too. And I was the happiest with her. I really do love her, I thought as I set the table. I was glad that Cara was good with people. She had gotten a lot of friends already at the camp, so I doubted Zeus would just zap her with too much electricity. Some of her friends were Zeus' own kids.

"Morning." I heard Nelly say behind me. I turned around a smile on my face. She was still a beauty, but I tried to keep my hands off her. I didn't want to make her a single mom of two.

"Hey." I replayed and got back to the eggs and bacon. I had made some pancakes too. She sat on the table and took some food on her plate. "You seem nervous." She said after a while. I faced her and tried to smile the best I could. "You are nervous." She said as she noticed my hand going to my hair. I cursed a little and shrugged. "It's nothing." Nelly eyed me warily but dropped the subject.

We were talking a little when I heard a booming voice in my head. _The sire of this child, claim the girl now and face your punishment._ I cocked my head to the side, eyebrows furrowed. "Percy?" I heard Nelly say. Why so soon, I thought as I stood up. At least I could teleport again…

"Percy, what are you doing?" Nelly asked her eyes staying on me. "I have to go." I said and smiled apologetically and started walking towards the back yard. "Bye…" I heard Nelly say behind me.

_Percy, you can't go there! _Emerald shouted at me making me groan. "Low the volume, please." I said and glared the ring, Emerald's disguise. _They will take you!_ Emerald tried once again.

"It would do no good. I already have a child." I answered as I was in the back yard. The fences were great, so I couldn't kill someone accidentally. _Percy please…_

"Emerald, you can always protect me. And I will not just stay away when my girl is in trouble. I will go there and protect her." I almost growled at Emerald. There was a pause. I was waiting for Emerald to say something. _NOW!_ I heard Zeus shout in my head. _Go Percy._ Emerald all but commanded me. I tried to concentrate, but it had been so long since my last teleportation. Thank the gods it was like riding a bike.

It felt good to flash away again, but the joy did not last. In matter of seconds I found myself in the dining pavilion at the Camp Half-Blood. Zeus was beside the Hermes table, all but Cara trying to get away from it. Cara was looking pale and looked at the king of the gods with big eyes. Everybody in the camp were in the breakfast, tough it was long forgotten. Everyone's eyes were on the god, not even noticing my presence. "If no one claims the kid as his, I have no choice but to…" He was already summoning his master bolt.

I just couldn't stand the god. I made a wave of pain towards him, using all of my bottled anger. Zeus tough just winced, keeping the shouts within. "You will do no such thing!" I shouted and got everyone's attention. When Zeus' eyes landed on me, he looked like he was trying to eat something very hideous at the same time someone stole his master bolt. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came.

At the same time all of the campers looked at me in wonder. They started whispering and I could only imagine what they were saying. I was in my pajamas. _At least you got their attention. _Emerald snickered. "Shut up." I mumbled to her and moved my death glare to the other god. He winced a little to my pleasure.

The silence was deafening until, thank the gods, Cara broke it. "Dad?" She said and rose up from the picnic table. She walked towards me, as if she could not believe I was in front of her. "Hey, angel." I told her and smiled warmly, my gaze softening. She smiled back at me and came running towards me. She let out a little laugh and hugged me. I hugged her back, glad she was there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a huge smile. "Claiming you." I answered and put some of her hair behind her ear. She looked annoyed and placed it back the way it was before. "Wait, what?" She asked, shocked. I cocked my head to the side. "I'm claiming you, as the _king_ of the gods ordered." I said, venom in my voice. Cara winced a little, looking back at Zeus.

That seemed to make him snap out of it. He looked a little angry and a little scared, and made some huge lightning. In no time, the other Olympians were in the dining pavilion. "Zeus, I was just getting-" Ares started with Aphrodite in his arms, as he saw me. Immediately he looked like he saw a ghost, which I supposed he did. "Y-You!" He managed to get out.

"Are-Are you real?" Poseidon asked, stepping forward. I looked angrily at him, making him stop on his tracks. "Yes I am." I said and tried to control my voice. The other Olympians looked at me in wonder, panic, happiness or hatred. Artemis was close to tears. "Do you forgive me?" Poseidon asked, looking at me with pleading eyes. His voice was just above a whisper, but the pavilion was so silent I heard it.

I looked at him, angry. Tough I managed to hold my tongue and think. He wasn't the one who killed my family. My first child. Or the one who made all my students to go away. Or the one who destroyed my temples, making people afraid of me and finally forgot about me. "If you promise on river Styx not to hurt my girl, I promise to think about it." Poseidon looked beyond relieved. I was certain he was going to cry. In the matter of fact, almost all of the goddesses were crying. "Percy", Apollo said in a raspy voice. "What about us?" He asked and looked at me with his infamous puppy dog- eyes. I sighed but managed to look angry. It felt so natural to be around them, and I had to admit I was glad to see some of the gods. "The same applies to you." I said. I sounded cold even to myself.

Cara grabbed my hand and smiled up to me. "We swear on the river Styx", Poseidon said without hesitation followed with the others closely. "Wait a minute!" Zeus shouted. "YOU-" He pointed a finger at me as if it was not obvious enough. "Were supposed to be dead! Gone! Are you saying that you have lied to us, making a fool out of the Olympians and braking the ancient laws?!" His voice just got louder and louder towards the end. When he stopped, many of the campers were holding their ears, looking pained.

Zeus was standing just a few meters from me, his face red. I couldn't resist the urge, tough I really did. But, I do make some repulsive decisions sometimes. I took my hand off Cara's and stepped forward. Before Zeus could do or say anything, I hit him in the face as hard as I could. All of the campers let out a shocked noice, the Zeus table raising as if to protect their father. "Dad!" I hears Cara say, but I was in my own world for a second. Nemesis had been right, revenge is sweet, even if this was only the first step.

_Here we go…_ Emerald said as Zeus rose back to his feet. He was even redder if possible, holding his bleeding nose. He summoned his master bolt, ready to zap me with all of it force, and before the shocked Olympians could do anything, Emerald appeared. She was in her full-grown form, and let me tell you, she is huge. She roared with all her might right in front of Zeus, making him fall to his butt. He looked shocked, his master bolt forgotten. The Campers screamed as Emerald continued to growl at Zeus.

"Dad, you have a dragon and you never told me?" Cara asked, her voice full of disbelieve. "Yes." I answered, not making it really big. I stepped next to Zeus, Emerald's large teeth just next to me. "Now, Zeus, see? I'm claiming her." I said and made my symbol, my sword with a dragon coiled with its blade. "And now", I continued with a sweet voice. "You swear on the river Styx to leave her alone." I said and smirked when Zeus hastily nodded. "I-I swear." He said with uneven voice.

"Good!" I said, happy. "Now, if you don't mind, I think the campers have to continue with their daily activities." I said and turned my back on the Olympians, Emerald still showing off. "Bye, angel. Call if you need anything." I said and kissed her head. Then I teleported away, taking Emerald with me. I was sure I left all of the gods and campers there, looking at the spot I vanished with open mouths.

**Sorry the first one was so short! I made it up to you :) Okay, so, I have a new problem. Who should Percy get an interest on with the gods knowing about him and all? I was thinking about Nelly (made immortal) or Hestia, because she is so kind hearted, but she is maiden. Does any of you have any suggestions? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
